


I’ll see you again

by IbarkIgrowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbarkIgrowl/pseuds/IbarkIgrowl
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi just happens to meet Miya Atsumu in the hospital well you know read to find out what happens next 😀🎉
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I’ll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> In another life but SakuAtsu have fun 🥶💯🔫
> 
> Also there are many mistakes here because I’m not perfect at writing and I also posted this one wattpad sksksksksksksksksksksksks Chile anyways bye 🛐

The scent of the air thick with antiseptic, an aroma that often found its way into people's mind bringing back unpleasant memories and a spike in anxiety.

Often that scent lingered in the back of peoples minds that was the worst of it, even after never coming back you can still smell it.

Those bright white walls almost giving you a headache not to mention the halls were always stretched too far with people. 

Or the nurses and doctors running around, maybe to ruin someone's life...maybe to save someone's life...either way Sakusa Kiyoomi hated hospitals.

The mere though of being around people who were sick and letting out germs disgusted him beyond belief.

If up to him, he'd never step foot here but that wasn't something that could happen.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi?" A voice asked the onyx hair male immediately looked up.

"That's me." He stood up quickly making his way to the doctor adjusting his mask ever so slightly though not even due to the fear of germs finding a way in. 

"You're mother she's fine....currently she's rooming with someone but if you need anything just ask the nurses or I, but follow me." The doctor smiled softly.

"Thank you." Sakusa mutters as he follows closely behind the doctor as he walks into the room, it felt....stuffy. 

"Kiyoomi!" His mother smiled brightly as the spiker walked over not hesitating to wrap his arms around her.

The tall boys heart began to beat with relief at seeing his mother in her normal mood.

"How're you feeling mom?" Asking slowly his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'm great!" She pulls her son into a tighter hug before pulling away.

As if remembering something Sakusa's mother grabs her sons hands looking over to the person beside her, Sakusa letting his eyes wander over.

There was a boy most likely his age, blonde dyed hair with an undercut, large hooded light brown eyes that drooped slightly, pale skin tone. 

Sakusa probably wouldn't admit out loud, but the boy was cute...a little too cute.

"This is Atsumu Miya!" The older women smiled to her son, clearly hinting at him to talk.

Sakusa often found his mother trying to make friends for him...but he knew it was out of the goodness of her heart nothing more. 

"Hey..." If his choice he'd ignore the boy all around, even he knew that was a lie something about the blonde seemed welcoming....

"H-Hey! Your moms really sweet!" Atsumu blushed awkwardly from being put on the spot and of course Sakusa thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Oh Kiyoomi, Atsumu played volleyball just like you do!" The black haired women said clapping her hand together in pure excitement.

"Is that so? What do you play?" Normally Sakusa wouldn't even start a conversation with the person his mother has decidedly chose for her son to become friends with, but he knew himself he'd been drawn in by Atsumu, the boy who didn't even look sick.

"I was a setter! How about you?" There was a bright smile though it didn't match his glazed over eyes the kind of eyes you see when someone recalls a memory. 

"I'm a spiker." Sakusa states before hesitantly continuing "Maybe when you're out of here you can spike for me." He didn't miss the way the blondes eyes lit up, did he accidentally just make a silent promise?

But the tall boy didn't regret it in the slightest after seeing how the former setter immediately perked up by what he had said.

"I'll keep you that." Atsumu giggled softly before giving Sakusa's mother a soft look who in return grinned widely.

Confusingly Sakusa noticed the distant look of Atsumu did he not have any family? Strange. 

"Oh right Kiyoomi, you should head home! I know you just got here but I know you have your midterms coming up and I want you study hard plus I'm quite tired." She smiles softly as her son nods bending down capturing into one more hug. 

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

Sakusa began to walk out but not before looking over to blonde who kind of reminded him strangely of a fox.

"Bye Atsumu." 

The boy looked up a light blush on his cheeks but a grin appearing.

"Bye Sakusa!"

As he left the room his mind wandered to the fox like boy the imagine of him lingered in the Sakusa's mind aimlessly.

Pulling down his mask he sucked in the cool air, before closing his eyes.

There were red flags in his mind saying don't get too close, just run away, but the lingering imagine outweighed the red flags.

~

Once more that all too familiar scent smacked Sakusa in the face, much to dismay he needed to be here for his mother.

Sakusa made his way to the shared room, poking his head in "I'm here." 

"Kiyoomi! I'm getting some tests done today but I'll be back in a while!" His mother gave him a look he knows all to well the 'talk, make friends' look.

Suddenly a nurse appeared behind Sakusa with a smile looking to his mother.

"Ready Mrs. Sakusa." Happily his mother stood up locking arms with nurse.

"How was your day?" The nurses happily grinned walking off telling Sakusa's mother all about her day. 

The onyx hair male sat down not waisting a minute to look onto Atsumu, the boy mindlessly scrolling through his phone a peaceful look on his features.

Nothing about the boy seemed sick, but that was the worst thing about illnesses, they were something you couldn't pinpoint even if you tried.

"Uhm...hey, how're you?" Sakusa asked awkwardly as the former setter eyes drifted to his, a bright smile forming on his lips.

That smile just entranced the taller each time, there was something warm about it and how he wanted to keep seeing it.

"Are you trying to make conversation with me?" Atsumu asked as that felt like a form of rejection straight into Sakusa's heart.

"I guess I am." He mumbles clearly embarrassed.

"I'm good! How're you?" The fox like boy grinned an excitement hidden in his tone.

"I'm uh okay....I have midterms coming up, so I'm studying my ass off." Why was Sakusa being so open? Was it the fact the blonde was just drawing him purely by his presence? Or did the germaphobe actually want to make a friend?

A laugh ripped through the air, an infectious kind where you yourself can't help but laugh along and Sakusa did exactly that, he chuckled.

"My brother was just complaining about that, he's the absolute worst at studying!" Atsumu small fits of laughter didn't help the germaphobe run away.

Though once Atsumu calmed down a look colored his face one where you realize the person is hesitant to go any further, any deeper.

"Oh, what's his name?" But Sakusa wanted to dig deeper, know more and he did exactly that egging him on.

"Osamu! He's my twin!" The blonde grinned widely thinking of his brother, it was quite obvious just how much he loved his brother.

"Twin eh? I hope I get to meet him so I can learn more about you." Sakusa had a small smile behind his mask, and he did not for one second miss the small blush that colored the letters cheeks.

"He'll visit after his midterms, maybe then you can meet him." Atsumu smiled softly.

"I'd like that."

~

A ping brought Sakusa's attention away from studying as he grabbed his phone looking down.

Mom

Hey sweetie!

Hey mom.

Just checking in, I know it's only been 2 days but I miss you!

I miss you too mom. How're you feeling?

Better! What have you been doing?

Good. Studying.

Oh I forgot sorry hunny!

It's okay mom...how's Atsumu?

He got a bit pale but other than that smiling like crazy! He's adorable isn't he? 

He's nice.

Oh! Here's his number ### #### ####!

Mom....

What? Talk to him!   
Seen.

Atsumu

Hello? 

Hi! Who's this?

Uhm...it's Sakusa....

Oh hey! Aren't you supposed to be studying?

I am....my mom texted me and she gave me your number.

Oh! That's nice of her, I gave it to her for when she would leave, your mom said she wanted to stay in contact.

I suppose, she's sweet like that....how're you doing? 

I'm great! Cheering you and Osamu on to pass! 

Sakusa's heart suddenly skipped like eight beats....that was....so....sweet.

Thank you.....what did you do today? 

Mmm, nothing much, I talked with your mom! Then just hung out on my phone.

Sounds like fun.

Is that suppose to be teasing? 

Did you want it to be? 

Funny, now go study!

Okay, see you soon.

Bye!

The widest grin colored Sakusa's face, it wasn't often he found himself fond of people, nor people fond of him but Atsumu didn't seem to care much and just wanted a friend.

~

Atsumu

Hey.

Oh hey Sakusa! You texted first? That's weird!

Are you allowed to leave the hospital?

I can ask! But why?

Uh....wanna get coffee?

Coffee? Never had it! 

Oh. It's good. 

Sure! I'll ask :)

:)

The nurse said it was fine but if I feel anything I have to come back!

I think we can manage that.

Well....aren't you still busy with midterms? 

I finish tomorrow....

Okay! Let's do it! 

The long week he'd finally finished out, he can go see the boy who constantly plagued his dreams and mind so shamelessly.

~

Sakusa wasn't too sure himself why he was all the sudden so ready to make a new friend, he hates people, people hate him.

But there's always someone to change that tide.

"Hey." Sakusa walks in as his mother looks up waving as Atsumu stands up grinning, the taller letting his eyes wander of the blonde.

He looked comfy, sweatshirt that was bit bigger on him with some jeans and sneakers nothing to fancy, but he looked cute or so too Sakusa he did. 

Though Sakusa did note he'd gotten a bit paler but you wouldn't have been able to tell if you just looked at him but really thought about it.

"Mom did you want to come?" 

"Oh no honey, the doctor I need to stay in! Get some more rest!" His mother grinned widely.

Sakusa chuckled knowing his mother didn't want to tag along because she wanted him to make a friend, Atsumu hesitantly walked over.

"Hey." He mumbled playing with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Hey, let's go." Sakusa started walking out Atsumu trailing closely behind.

Once they made it outside Atsumu took the deep breath clearly taking in the cool autumn air and relishing in it.

The blonde's light brown eyes following the color orange, yellow, and red leaves the fell from the trees when the winds came through. 

"Do you not get out much?" Hesitantly Atsumu looked over like assessing how to answer the question. 

"No....my brother doesn't visit too much." He mutters as they walk together side by side towards a little cafe not to far. 

"He doesn't? What about your parents?" Out the corner of Sakusa's eyes he saw the blonde tense before letting his body calm. 

"They passed away awhile ago.....my brother moved in with his boyfriend, I along with them then something happened to me...and blah blah." Atsumu giggles at the end but nothing about that giggle seemed happy or genuine.

"I'm..sorry to hear that." The taller offered a warm smile which clearly affected the short heavily making a grin cross his lips. 

"No worries! You seem pretty cool! Thanks for asking me to come out." Atsumu tone was warm and comforting for the Onyx haired boy who clearly was nervous about asking.

Sakusa opened the door to the cafe letting the blonde enter before him who said 'thank you'.

The cafe wasn't anything special, wooden floors, colorless white walls that was adorned with coffee type paintings.

Together they chose a table by the window but not before Sakusa wiped down the entire table and who was watched by Atsumu though who said nothing and didn't even looked phased. 

"Hey what can I get you guys?" The waiter smiled softly at the two boys, Atsumu gave a confused look, it was almost endearing to Sakusa.

"We'll both have just iced vanilla coffee." The germaphobe smiles as the waiter nods writing it down walking away. 

The two locked eyes, clearly the blonde wanted to ask something but the hesitance stopped him. 

"What is it?" The onyx haired boy asked as Atsumu suddenly blushed.

"I- I don't mean to be rude I promise, but why do you always wear a mask and furiously wipe down the table?" His voice quiet, clearly upset at the thought of offending Sakusa. 

"No worries, I'm a germaphobe." He states as Atsumu tilts his head to the side before grinning.

"Cool!"

Cool? Something about that made Sakusa feel warm, he wasn't going to judge him for his dislike of germs? The blonde was strange, but he liked that. 

"Thanks....what about you?" Sakusa asks lifting a brow, Atsumu placed his elbow on the table, cheek into his palm. 

"I...I don't know yet...." Atsumu mumbles looking down clearly upset at the fact no one knew yet what was wrong with him. 

"Mmm, nothing wrong with that." Sakusa smiles behind his mask which Atsumu clearly understood smiling back. 

The waiter placed their drinks in front of who both gave their thanks. 

Atsumu grabbed the coffee slowly taking a sip before his eyes widened.

"Wow! This is really good!" He grinned widely before taking another sip, the actions made Sakusa laugh as he pulled down his mask taking a sip of his. 

Atsumu's eyes were locked onto the germaphobe in front of him, was he going through gay panic right now? Yes, even more than before. 

Sakusa met his eyes before the blonde quickly looked away blushing softly only making the black haired male grin, the blush was absolutely adorable. 

"This might be too straight forward but tell me about yourself." Never in a million would Sakusa be so straight forward let alone actually attempt to speak to someone, nor take his make down.

"There isn't much about me if I'm honest....I mean volleyball was a hobby of mine and the only thing I could think about, a lot of people didn't like me cause I too cocky so blah blah." Atsumu states a sad look adorning his features.

That sad look made Sakusa's heart heavy, though he just recently met the boy he just wants to see that bright smile that lit up anyone's day, more so his day.

"Well people don't like me either, I'm too cold, I hate people, they're mostly germs but volleyball is a passion of mine I love the way the ball hits my fingers...and-" Sakusa quickly caught himself realizing the boy across from had his dreams ripped away from him due to unknown reason.

But that boy didn't seem to care that was a bright look on his begging him to continue on with those light brown eyes.

"And it feels good to slam the down and get a point." Finishing out Atsumu grins widely.

"I don't understand the feeling of slamming it down, but I remember what it felt like to set! It was so fun." The boy clearly didn't live in the past but the future.

"I guess we can relate to something then."

"Yeah, but not the germs part."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Did you want me too!" 

Sakusa grinned widely remembering not too long ago their conversation over the phone.

~

"Hey mom." Sakusa walked in to see her all packed up giving a big hug to Atsumu, he didn't the sad look in the blondes eyes. 

"Kiyoomi! I'm going home!" His mom walked over engulfing him in a hug as he hugged her tightly back.

"That's good." 

"I'll give you two a second." 

She shuffled out the room leaving the two boys alone, clearly Atsumu looked distraught already anticipating the lost of his new friend.

"I'm glad your moms better!" Atsumu smiled brightly but Sakusa saw through and he didn't ignore the fact his heart broke knowing the boy was upset.

"Just cause my mom is leaving doesn't mean I am." 

The look that colored Atsumu's face was indescribable, but it made him look absolutely ethereal to Sakusa.

"That's......I'll hold you too that." He chuckles as Sakusa felt the happiness in his chest form just being able to change the blondes mood.

"I can stay...." Sakusa mumbled a blush breaking out on his cheek though his mask was covering it, which he was thankful for.

"Oh...no no I couldn't ask you too your mom just got out!" Atsumu chuckles but clear as day a pink blush on his cheeks. 

"I want too..." Sakusa states just loud enough for Atsumu to hear who clearly just blue a fuse, he was bright red and looking away. 

Of course the taller thought it was absolutely adorable and how much he wanted to touch the blonde, touch? Yes touch him. 

Sakusa didn't understand the feeling that was currently growing in his chest nor did Atsumu but they both enjoyed the feeling.

"Oh Kiyoomi, your father is picking me up! Why don't you stay for awhile just be home before dinner!" His mom popped her head in as he whips his head to look at her.

Clearly his mother over heard what they've spoken about but Sakusa wouldn't dwell on it giving his mother a nod sitting in the chair next to Atsumu's bed.

"You know you really don't have to stay." The blondes voice small.

Sakusa didn't like the fact the boy was so use to being alone, it just didn't sit right with him nor did he want to leave the boy alone. 

"You said that already, Anyways....tell me what team did you play for?" Suddenly Atsumu looked over clearly happy.

"Inarizaki! But like I've said it's in the past, I would've gone to nationals with my team....but they promised to win for me!" The clear joy in his voice made Sakusa heart race a little.

"Itachiyama, I would've played against you." Sakusa mumbles as the blonde giggled.

"Well we may not be able to playing against one another but we can be friends instead of rivals now." 

Sakusa let that line sink in....friends, that felt amazing just hearing the word but somewhere in the back of his heart he wanted more.

"Friends I like that." Sakusa grinned the both of them sharing that moment, taking it in, it was that opening both secretly wanted. 

"Wanna play uno?"

"You're on."

~

"How can you not like pickles?!" Atsumu look at him in   
absolute disbelief.

"They're nasty." Sakusa laughs loudly while the blonde just shakes his head wrapping his arms over his chest pouting.

Suddenly two figures stepped in confused by all the commotion, as the two boys look up.

"Osamu!" Atsumu almost jumps out of the bed but his brother beat him too it wrapping his arms tightly around the boy.

"I missed you!" Osamu looked like he was about to burst into tears as the former setter just laughed.

Both pulled away, while Atsumu held his arms out for Suna who didn't hesitate to hug the now overly excited boy. 

"Oh oh, this is Sakusa!" Atsumu pulls away from the always bored looking boy who now looked happy, it was rare for the bored look to be anything else.

Sakusa smiled awkwardly holding his hand out to Osmau who glared at him looking thoroughly at the spiker as if trying to read his thoughts but nonetheless took his hand.

"We're friends!" Everyone looks over to Atsumu each a different reaction, Sakusa grinned widely and proudly, Osamu looked like he was going to strangle someone, Suna just looked impressed.

"Friends, Atsumu is that a good idea?" Osamu lifted a brow as his brother frowned.

Sakusa didn't like that question, in the slightest that question made him want to stand up and punch the gray haired male.

"Why not? He took me out too, plus you're busy a lot I don't get to see you a lot." The blonde muttered clearly upset.

"Okay...okay..." Osamu muttered before looking up to Sakusa "Let's talk in the hallway." His voice was cold as they both left the room. 

The two stood away from the door clearly both tense just looking at one another, was he now trying to play to protective brother? 

"Sakusa was it? Are you just messing with Atsumu?" Osamu looked like he was ready to knock the absolute living life out of him. 

"No...I've gotten to know him over this week, I want to be his friend." Sakusa muttered clearly disgusted by being presented with such a question. 

"We don't know what's wrong with him yet, when we do, if you run away and hurt him I'll kill you." Osamu icy tone would make anyone get a shiver but the onyx hair male knew he wouldn't leave no matter what. 

"I'll hold you too that." Sakusa mutters turning around walking back in the room only to find Atsumu laughing loudly, those light brown eyes shining brightly, a small little blush on his cheeks.

Once more Atsumu looked absolutely perfect, all the male could do is stare and assess the small details that made you fall deeper.

Suna caught Sakusa staring before smirking, clearly he knew what was going on in that mind of spiker.

"Oh Atsumu....here!" Suna grinned pulling something out of his pocket gently placing it in the hands of Atsumu. 

The blondes eyes looked examining it, for a moment his eyes watered as he looked to Suna with a soft smile a few tears escaping his eyes. 

"I love it." Atsumu sniffled softly holding up a fox keychain, it wasn't often the male found himself receiving something special, he'd hold it dear to his heart.

"Oh stop crying you crying baby!" Suna chuckled wiping the boys tears with the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt, the blonde pouting.

Sakusa chuckled sitting back down in his chair while Atsumu looked excitedly showing the key chain to they onyx hair male. 

"It's cute." 

"I'll name it Sakusa like you!" 

~

Walking around the mall with his mother Sakusa noticed a fox plushy not to big but big enough to hold while asleep. 

The fox reminded him so much of blonde he couldn't not stare at it, the plushy also reminded him of the keychain....

"Kiyoomi? What're you looking at??" Snapped from the thoughts he looks over to his mother. 

"Uhm...I saw this fox, and I want to get it for Tsumu." Sakusa mumbles embarrassed as his moms eyes widen a bright grin on her lips. 

"You gave him a nickname? Adorable! Let's get it for him!" She wandered over to the store stepping inside the tall boy right behind her. 

Sakusa didn't even realize he decided to give Atsumu a nickname....it made him feel even more embarrassed.

After their little outing Sakusa found himself back at the hospital making his way towards the blondes room, it was slowly becoming a routine of his.

Popping his head in he noticed Atsumu staring off into space a grin crossed his lips, he was day dreaming, none the less he walked in interrupting.

"Hey..." Sakusa mumbled as those welcoming brown eyes immediately snap over to curly haired boy.

"Hey Sakusa!" The blonde giggled as the taller sat down smiling softly at the sweet noise. 

"Oh! Here." Sakusa mumbles placing a bag onto the boys lap who gives a confused look before opening the bag.

Those warm light brown eyes widened pulling out that fox plushy holding it up to his face clearly overly excited about it.

"THANK YOU!" Atsumu shouts hugging the fox closely.

Sakusa smiled softly at the boy who held onto the plushy like it was his lifeline how much Atsumu already loved it. 

"Did you wanna go for a walk?" The sudden question made both of them surprised, but none the less Atsumu smiled softly agreeing.

Once outside they both took in the crisp cool air, Sakusa taking down his mask so it lied on his chin while they begin to walk towards a park not to far.

Atsumu's eyes lingered to the boy who's mask currently didn't cover half of his face.

"What is it?" The onyx haired male asked as blush broke out on the blondes cheeks being caught for staring.

"Nothing, tell me what's your favorite animal?" The randomness of the question made Sakus lift a brow.

"Animals are dirty, but I like dogs." The shorter laughed softly at the answer.

"Cute! I like foxes! But I think you already knew that." Atsumu grins who cheeks were a light pink from the nippy air, or so that's what you'd think.

Sakusa chuckled while they finally arrived to the park, taking in the scenery of red, orange, yellow leaves scattered on the ground with a small pond in the middle that had a fountain.

The sun reflected off the water in the pond, while people walked around minding their own business.

"Omi!" Atsumu looks over excitedly, the sudden words made a wild red break out on Sakusa cheeks, a nickname given to him. 

"O-Omi?" The onyx hair male mumbled embarrassed while the blonde giggled loudly savoring the reaction he'd just gotten.

"Yes that's your nickname Omi or Omi Omi! Cute right?" The words struck Sakusa right in the heart, the blush was not helping his case.

"Whatever Tsumu." 

~

Sakusa eyes opened slowly looking over to the boy who scrolled endlessly on his phone the fox propped up on his table.

"You're awake! You didn't have to stay last night you know." Atsumu mumbled looking at the onyx hair boy softly.

"I'm fine, what time is it?" The taller rubbed his eyes still waking up from that haze.

"8:30 am." Atsumu smiles softly.

Sakusa thanked the gods it was the weekend and he didn't have to waist time missing Atsumu cause of school.

Sitting up better his eyes watched the blonde who offered a warm smile.

"Hey, did you wanna watch something?" Atsumu eyes flashing to the tv in front of them as Sakusa grinned nodding.

Moving over Atsumu patted the hospital bed which the taller gladly took his place next to the blonde who flicked the on switch of the tv putting on something.

Suddenly the sun was setting as the two boy were already having their own conversation the day seemingly disappearing to time. 

"Oh no! That actor was awful." Atsumu made a noise to show just bad the actor was.

"How?" Sakusa laughed a bit while the blonde pouted, how adorable he looked to the onyx hair male....

There was something different about today, something different about how they both felt something finally coming alight.

"You know what I just remember?" A sly grin came across Atsumu's face.

"What?" Sakusa eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Your blush! How cute is was!" Atsumu teased while the germaphobe blushed red again being teased by the little sly fox in front of him.

"I was not..." Muttering he turned his head to the side.

"Oh you're blushing again! You're so cute!" Atsumu giggled loudly, something finally snapped in the taller.

Sakusa turned his head back to the blonde gently cupping his cheek gently bringing his lips to Atsumu's lips.

The blonde froze before gently grasping the back of the onyx haired boy neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss, that feeling they both shared finally shining through.

Pulling away both blush red as Sakusa grinned.

"Look who's blushing now~"

"S-Shut up!"

~

"Omi?" A soft voice asked while shaking the taller male before his eyes slowly opened, taking in the anxious look of his lover.

"Hm? Tsumu? What's wrong?" His voice deep still intoxicated with sleep but none the less sitting up. 

"I can't sleep." The worried tone made Sakusa wrap his arms tightly around the worried boy pulling him to his chest.

"I'm here." The tired male hummed while the blonde clung to his lovers shirt clearly upset, gently Sakusa's fingers traced Atsumu's back in comforting circles.

Before both knew it they passed out together sleeping closely, taking in each other warmth.

~

Sakusa finally finished his week of school, he'd been keeping in touch with his lover, who'd seemed more than content not having been able to see him for awhile. 

Normally he'd visit after school everyday but this week was a little tight, filled with countless projects and assignments.

Finally arriving to the all too familiar hospital he ran in clearly out of breath looking to the blonde who was asleep cuddling his fox.

Sighing in comfort he walked over gently running his fingers through the blondes hair taking in how softly it truly was.

His eyes scanned the boy closer taking in just how much paler he'd gotten, the lack of color  
left a sour taste in Sakusa's mouth. 

Suddenly Atsumu eyes opened looking to the black hair male instantly sitting up wrapping his arms around the tallers neck.

"I missed you!" He giggles pulling Sakusa even closer who in return hugged back just as tightly.

"Hey Tsumu." Sakusa mumbles burying his face into the blondes neck, clearly wanting to ignore his thoughts.

"Osamu stopped by while you were gone." Atsumu states playing with curls of the taller boy.

"Yeah? What did he say?" Sakusa mumbles pulling his lover closer if even possible.

"Nothing, just that he'd be around even less." Atsumu tensed under Sakusa who gently kissed his neck sending a wave calmness through him. 

"That's okay, I'm here now." 

Something about those words made Atsumu break down, not having parents from a young age, his brother starting to show less and less, he felt like he was trapped in the dark. 

"Don't say things you don't mean." Atsumu sobbed into his lovers shoulder who's heart shattered at the words.

Gently the onyx hair boy pulled away grasping the chin of the blonde gently guiding him to look up into those dark cobalt eyes. 

"I'm here to stay Tsumu, even through the worst." Sakusa whisper pressing their foreheads together.

"Promise?"

"Promise my love." 

~

Sakusa didn't know how what the definition of love truly meant, nor did he understand it, growing up people avoided the weird child and as he grew that boy changed.

More so than he wanted, that cold exterior often hid the fear of socializing with people who often judged and misunderstood.

Lucky for Sakusa he had just so happen to meet Atsumu, someone who clearly didn't care in the slightest what was wrong with him. 

Nor did he judge him for anything, they knew one another were each other's forever....

"The moon is so bright tonight!" Atsumu smiled happily looking out the window while Sakusa gazed at the blonde in admiration.

"Yeah...hey Tsumu?" The voice of the taller gentle as he grasped the shorters hand softly.

"Yes Omi?" Atsumu grinned facing him, gently giving a reassuring tightness to their intertwined hands.

"I love you." 

There was a look of shock for a minute before it slowly changed into a bright smile, pink cheeks, and Atsumu's hand gently cupping Sakusa's cheeks.

"I love you too!"

~

Slowly Sakusa started to notice Atsumu became paler it didn't sit right with him at all, just what the hell was happening? All those weeks before he was perfectly fine. 

A slight cough rose from the lips of the blonde who immediately grabbed a tissue giving Sakusa an apologetic look.

The taller didn't care in the slightest even if his phobia was throwing red flags he pushed them back concern washing over.

"Do you need water?" Atsumu gave a slight nod as if almost immediately Sakusa grabbed a small cup pouring water and handing it over.

The blonde slowly dipped the water before flashing a grin as a silent 'thank you.'

Gently Sakusa cupped the cheek of his lover placing a chaste kiss to his lips who in return kissed back.

"Oi....whats this?" Both pulled away to show a blushing Atsumu and a very annoyed looking Sakusa. 

The blonde cleared his throat smiling sheepishly at his brother.

"Osamu....it's about time you visited!" Atsumu grinned widely to the brother who seemed clearly held a look of guilt.

"I've been busy." Osamu mumbles while Suna hit his shoulder walking over to the blonde sitting on the bed with him. 

Sakusa locked eyes with Osamu waving him down to follow outside the room, the air a bit tense between the two. 

"You need to come around more." Sakusa mutters off out by the brothers presence.

"I know...but I can't do it...I can't." Osamu coice cracked bringing a hand up to his face.

"He's getting checked out today, so you mine as well support him instead of running away." Sakusa seethed walking back into the room. 

Suna was pinching Atsumu's cheeks who in return whined loudly, all the onyx boy could do is smile at how cute his lover looked.

"Miya Atsumu?" A voice asked as everyone looked over.

"Hey!" The blonde grinned as the nurse walked in.

"We're just gonna do some tests see what's up, that's all." She states with a smile as Atsumu nods.

The nurse takes Atsumu way as the three shared a look clearly each on the edge with anxiety, especially Sakusa.

He couldn't imagine the worst for his lover, the thought of the blonde being worse broke his heart more and more the though poked and prodded his brain. 

"Thank you." Osamu's voice cut through the thick tension air.

"For?" Sakusa lifts a brow who in return get a glare from the gray haired boy.

"Being there for Atsumu, especially when I couldn't...that was my first mistake not coming to see him enough." His voice quiet as Suna gently rubbed Osamu's arm calmingly.

Sakusa felt his body tense before a breath left his lips. 

"I love Tsumu, with all my heart after this month of coming to know and understand him, I love him even more, please stop hurting him." That once tense air turned into a sorrowful one.

After that awhile of quietness and anxiousness upon waiting for return of the Blonde he finally showed up, the nurse sitting him back down. 

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse smiled walking away as man with a white long coat came in.

He looked over the chart a look colored his face no wanted to admit but the look was sadness before looking up.

"I'm sorry you have cancer."

The words struck each of them at the same, the room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop, before a sob ripped through Atsumu's lips.

Not hesitating a moment Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu holding him close whispering sweet nothing in the shaking males ears in hopes to calm him down.

The doctor gave a sad look before continuing "We can try Kemo, but it's still so new and in practice...I don't recommend it." 

Atsumu sobs ripped through the air, clearly the young boys life halting, and all Sakusa do was watch it be torn away from him. 

"There's nothing to do?" Osamu asked quietly the doctor giving him a painful look.

"Enjoy the rest of time you have left....you've seemed to had for awhile just now is it flaring."

~

"You know when I'm bald you'll love me less." Atsumu chuckled a cough leaving his lips as Sakusa glared.

"Don't joke like that." The curly hair male mumbled before placing a kiss to the boys forehead, slowly he lost a few pounds.

Atsumu grinned softly as he ran his fingers through his hair before a small tuff fell from his fingers....Atsumu's breath hitched.

"Tsumu?" Sakusa whispers gently grasping the boys cheek who had tears running down while looking at the blonde tuff of hair.

"It's real, it's all real." Soft whimpers left the blondes mouth who shakily bought his hand over his mouth trying to calm his shaky breaths.

Sakusa felt his heart shatter, hearing those words finally made the wall he built to keep Atsumu happy broke.

"I'm sorry Sugar." The softness made Atsumu look over the tears falling from those soft light brown eyes, that Sakusa often found comfort in.

"You don't have to stay anymore, leave, I don't want you to be here for the worst." The words cut through both of them, the onyx hair male knew what Atsumu was conveying.

A get out of jail free card to avoid the pain, leave the worst behind, leave the sick boy behind.

"Atsumu Miya, the minute I decided to even talk to you I was prepared, you being sick doesn't change the fact I love you." Sakusa whispered gently kissing the boys lips who in return cried silently.

"Please don't leave me." Those words etched into Sakusa's head as he held the blonde boy closely who cried into his chest. 

"You're the one that I love, you taught me how to love how can I say goodbye now?" Sakusa chuckled tears falling down his cheeks while the blonde looked up. 

Both had tears streaming down their staring into each other eyes trying to wipe each other tears that continually fell. 

Sakusa pulled Atsumu close once both had significantly calmed down, the blonde falling asleep against his chest. 

Gently he moved the boy on a better spot on the bed pulling the blanket over him kissing his forehead and placing the fox in the sleeping boys arms. 

Sakusa pulled out his phone dialing a number he never thought he'd need to call. 

"Come more often." He then hung open the phone, before throwing it somewhere down the hall letting out all his frustrations.

Why Atsumu? Just Why him? He has so much, not even brother will come? What kind of cruel world is this?

Sakusa slid down against the wall letting tears fall from his eyes finally letting out those emotions he tried so hard to hide.

Did he have to lose the only person he felt anything for? The only person who showed him, there was nothing wrong with him? The only person who never judged him? 

It was crumbling down slowly, he wasn't ready for the worse but he knew neither was Atsumu, both weren't even close to prepared, that was the worst part.

Both were so brave but so scared, could you blame them?

~

Sakusa looked down to the boy who'd become significantly skinner, paler but none the less held a positive attitude.

"Osamu, you never come this much, what changed?" Atsumu chucked clearly confused.

"Don't I deserve to see my big brother more?" Osamu smirked while the blonde gave a rather tepid look. 

Suna let out a snort before sipping on his coffee, Sakusa glaring at the gray haired brother from the corner.

"I guess?" Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him as he started a coughing fit, the onyx hair male quickly brought a cup of water to his lovers side.

The blonde gently grabbed the giving his thanks before sipping the water slowly.

"You're seriously not gonna try the kemo?" Osamu suddenly brought up as everyone halted, Sakusa and Suna glaring at him heavily.

"No....I mean like he said it's still being tested and I don't want that false hope." Atsumu muttered continuing to drink his water.

The air felt heavy after that conversation, Suna clearly unhappy with Osamu's choice of bringing that sensitive topic up. 

"I...I just wanna enjoy the time I have left." Those words filled everyone's ears, soon enough Osamu burst out into tears. 

Atsumu felt guilty but nonetheless said what needed to be said as he held his arms out for his little brother who immediately bear hugged him. 

"Ouch! Careful." The blonde chuckled gently patting his brothers back who sobbed into his chest, Suna looked like he was ready to snap.

Atsumu signaled to lazy looking boy who soon joined the hug in tears, it was time for the two to comes to terms with it, even if they didn't want to.

Sakusa not Atsumu wanted to believe it but it was happening, no stopping, no pause, just continuing in slow and taunting motion. 

"It's okay...it's really okay~" Atsumu cooed to the two boys crying in his arms who clearly didn't want to let go.

"I don't wanna lose you, I'm not ready!" Osamu voice tore his brothers heart to pieces, who pulled both of them closer.

"You're not losing me, you know better than to think such a cruel thing." Atsumu lip quivered as he closed his eyes tightly trying to contain his own tears that so desperately attempted to escape.

Gently Sakusa put his hands against Atsumu arm who opened his eyes smiling softly the silent support was enough to make those tears stay at bay.

"I promise, I'm going to be in your heart forever."

~

"Omi! Look!" Atsumu said happily looking up to the night sky littered by millions of bright starts that danced slowly with another creating constellations.

Sakusa sat with the blonde on his lap who pointed out different stars that shined differently, before he became completely fixated on them. 

Gently he kissed the back of his lovers head.

"I love stars, whenever I can't sleep at night I stare at them all until I fall asleep, when I was younger I was so fixated by them I'd stay up all night just watching them." Atsumu giggled while he grasped his lovers fingers. 

"They're beautiful." The onyx hair male mumbled who got a nod from his lover.

"When it's my time to leave...I want you to look up to the stars and look for the brightest shining star that's me! I'm that bright star watching you!" Atsumu turned around excitedly.

Sakusa didn't know how to feel at those beginning words, his heart felt like it was going to stop beating.

"You'll be brightest most beautiful one." The taller chuckled before he felt his throat close slightly at the thought.

Atsumu coughed into his hands before giving a soft look, slowly becoming tired with each passing minute but refused to lose any amount of time with beloved.

"Exactly!" 

~

"You need to eat, please?" Sakusa mumbled to boy who had been refusing to eat. 

Atsumu shook his head no pushing it farther away, before bringing his up running his fingers through his hair till some fell out.

Those light brown eyes transfixed to the hair now in his fingers before he closed his eyes tightly taking in a breath. 

Sakusa didn't know what to say or do to help him, slowly he had to watch his beloved lose more and more of his hair and himself.

"Do you want me to call Osamu and ask him to visit?" The onyx hair boy asked slowly which was returned with a nod.

After a quick call and a while of waiting Osamu popped through the door grinning holding out something for Atsumu. 

"What is it?" The soft smile on his lips didn't go unnoticed by any of them, normally he'd freak out with excitement.

"Onigiri! Like use to make you all the time!" Osamu chuckle placing the bag softly into the blondes lap. 

Atsumu slowly gazed down at the bag before pulling out the Onigiri slowly taking a bite before sucking in a breath. 

"It's good." He mumble continuing to slowly eat it, Sakusa relaxed seeing Atsumu eat finally after about two days of trying he did ate. 

Suna walked over sitting next to Atsumu smiling softly, you could tell the sheer difference the two, Suna lean, warm tone to the skin where as Atsumu had lost a good amount of weight and color of the skin, there were bags under his eyes and slowly his hair began to fade.

"Kita said hello." Suna stated while the blonde gave him a look.

"Tell him I said hello too." Atsumu smiles softly.

"Tell him yourself." Suna chuckled before his former volleyball captain walked in clearly looking like he was ready to cry.

"Atsumu...." 

"Kita!" Atsumu grinned widely seeing his once volleyball captain walk over.

"We miss your antics at volleyball practice." Kita smiles softly before Atsumu slowly turns sad and filled with a certain distaste.

"You don't have to visit me just cause you feel bad about my diagnosis." The fox like boy muttered staring down at the Onigiri.

Everyone sucked in a sharp breath at the comment, no one knew what to say, ever since he'd been admitted no one cared enough to visit why start now? 

"Or did you want to see me before I die?" Atsumu chuckled dryly, everyone froze at those words, no one wanted to believe it, well Sakusa and Atsumu knew the inevitable.

Suna pulled Atsumu closer like he could feel the absolute pain radiating off the boy, and he did feel it. 

"Forgive me Kita, I'm just not in the best state right now." The blonde mumbled closing his eye tightly, everyone knew the boy wasn't wrong about anything he'd just said.

"It's quite alright....the volleyball team wants to visit more if you're okay with that." Kita smiled softly to the boy who just nodded.

Atsumu felt like his world crumbling slowly, and it wasn't going to stop ever.

~

Atsumu coughing fits began to get worse, along with his weight, slowly the boy grew more and more exhausted even just sitting in a bed all day long. 

"You know....in the beginning I didn't want to be your friend, I was so scared you'd leave or I'd drag you down a path you never wanted to go down." The sudden words pulled Sakusa's attention from holding the boy while looking at his phone. 

Gently he placed a kiss on his lovers head which all his hair had unfortunately fallen out, Atsumu cried for hours over it, at how ugly he felt.

Of course Sakusa was the only who comforted the hurting boy, who slowly suffered with erratic mood changes. 

"I was scared you'd judge me, but you didn't and I realized you were different, there was something about you I just wanted to keep getting to know." Those words put Atsumu mind to rest as he grinned gently kissing his lover lips. 

Suddenly Atsumu violent coughing for resurfaced as Sakusa gave him a cup of water slowly rubbing his back.

"Thank you." The blonde mumbled but the onyx hair male knew it was for something different, as he lifted a brow "Thank you for not leaving me, I don't think I would've been able to do this alone in the slightest, you...you made this life worth living and I've never felt happy or loved in my entire life..so thank you, you truly showed me what love was like and never will I forget...even in the end." Atsumu giggled while tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

Slowly Sakusa kissed his lips pulling the fragile boy closer, holding him like he'd never let go, and the spiker was never going too.

"You're mine in this life and the next." 

~

Gently Sakusa touched his lovers cheek who didn't react to in the slightest this made the taller frown.

"Atsumu?" He mumbled before the boy turned his head to look at him before smiling.

"Yes Omi?" Atsumu bright smile etched into the spiker mind, while a heavy cloud covered his thoughts that the blonde was less responsive to his touches.

The bags under his eyes grew darker, he'd grown even skinner, more and more tired, Atsumu Miya was slowly fading.

"You look beautiful." Sakusa grinned while the former blonde just giggled.

"Why thank you Omi, you look quite handsome yourself!" The excitement in his tone put Sakusa heart to ease.

"Oh? You think? I do like to impress you~" Sakusa teases as the boy rolls his eyes but a blush adorning his features.

"Is that so? You're trying impress me? You flirt." Atsumu giggles while the onyx haired boy grins hearing that sweet noise leave his lips.

It had been a little while since that melodic noise filled his senses, and Sakusa wanted to listen to it on replay, over and over. 

"You're absolutely adorable." Gently the onyx hair male pressed a kiss to Atsumu's forehead who let out a soft breath, his breath slowing a moment.

Sakusa looked at him worried at the boy grinned sleepily burying his face into his lovers nape breathing in his scent as he was slowly lulled to sleep by it. 

Holding him closely he checked the evenness of breath before the spiker let out his own breath lying back holding his lover closely.

~

Atsumu sat up watching the three boys who were conversing, before he himself spoke up.

"I'll be fine, go to school." The voice cut in as everyone looked to the boy who looked even more drained than before.

"What? No! What if something happens?!" Sakusa clearly upset at the idea, and if something did happen he'd never forgive himself EVER. 

Something seemed of about Atsumu today his breathing was raggedy, he'd been having chills, slowly he started becoming less responsive to everything.

Sakusa feared the worst the impending days even nighttime when his beloved needed to sleep.

"Okay, okay....I'll stay tonight." Suna grinned widely as Atsumu looked over slowly before grinning.

"I'd like that!" The former setter bounced with excitement, these days rare for a burst of energy to pass through him. 

As the two boys left Suna and Atsumu began to have a much needed conversation.

"Sakusa really likes you~" Suna teases as the boy blushes softly shaking his head.

"Yeah I got lucky, too lucky." Atsumu chuckled as the bored looking boy frowned.

"You deserve it, especially after everything you've been through, no one is going to take it away." Suna mumble rubbing his shoulder.

"It's going to be taken away soon, I don't know how much longer I can hold out, hell you can see my bones now, I always feel like I'm sleeping, my breath sucks.....I'm dying." Atsumu felt the hot tears run down his cheeks while the latter just sat there completely motionless.

Atsumu was telling the truth...Suna knew but he wanted more time all those countless days he hadn't visited left him heavy in regret.

"Tsumu, you don't hate me do you?" His voice small as the sickly boy looked over with a warm smile on his lips. 

"Never in a million have I ever hated you, or Osamu, you both treated me so well, I love you both so much." The grin on Atsumu's lips made Suna's chest tighten with happiness.

Suna had now realized the boy never hated them, he hated the feeling of loneliness that constantly plagued him until he met Sakusa.

~

Atsumu coughed harshly into the crease of his elbow before his breathing became raggedy as Osamu ran over handing him water.

The former setter graciously accepted it giving a small thanks as he sipped the water.

"I'm sorry, I wish I was a better brother." Osamu mumbled trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Hm? When were you ever a bad brother?" The voice of the older horse, his words coming out slow.

"I didn't visit enough...I feel like...I wasted so much time I could've had." The grayish hair male mumbled looking to his hands as small tears fell from his eyes. 

"Osamu, I love you....you're my brother I can't hold that against you, it must've been hard seeing someone you love turn to this." Atsumu understanding tone made the younger slightly angry.

"How can you be so understanding towards me? Just hate me!" Osamu began to sob loudly as the lather gently pulled him into a loving hug.

"Never in a million years will I hate you." 

"I love you Atsumu."

"I love you Osamu."

Osamu finally understands his brother never held anything against him even if all those lost hours stared at him straight in the face.

Atsumu would in fact forgive his brother for anything, that's just how much he loves Osamu.

And just how much Osamu loves him.

~

"I'm back." Sakusa looked around to see his lover smiling widely as he rushed over placing kisses all over his face.

"I missed you Omi." Atsumu mumbled before pulling him close.

Sakusa didn't miss how slow his reaction have gotten, and how slow he'd begun to talk, Sakusa knew.

"I missed you too." The curly hair boy pulled him closer.

Atsumu hummed before Sakusa pulled away slightly taking in a breath.

"I love you Atsumu Miya, with all my heart, thank you for existing you've shown me what other couldn't, you were happiest days of my life, everything about you makes my heart beat like crazy, I've never been so thankful to meet someone before." 

"I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi, my Omi Omi." Atsumu smiled softly while they leaned into each other touch.

Atsumu grinned grabbing the tv remote turning it on as Sakusa leaned his back against the back of the bed the former blonde pressed into his chest.

Osamu and Suna slowly walked in sitting down smiling softly at lovey couple.

"You know I'll see you again." Atsumu mumbled before slowly closing his eyes. 

Sakusa looked over confused as he shook the boy.

The curly hair boy stopped breathing for a second before a sob broke through his lips, his lover finally let go.

Osamu and Suna seemingly froze before running over Sakusa pulling him away both holding him as sob racked his body. 

Collectively the three boys sobbed holding one another tightly.

Finally Atsumu Miya was finally at peace.

~

"Kiyoomi? Come out of your room please!" His mother begged through the door before walking away after a while. 

Those cobalt eyes stared at the stars that shined in the dark his eyes finally catches the brightest star that seemingly stared right him.

"I see you Atsumu....I love you."


End file.
